More than Anyone
by BloodyTink
Summary: The bomb worked. Flight 815 never crashed but they remember especially our island's Romeo and Juliet.


Title: More Than Anyone

Summary: The bomb worked. Flight 815 never crashed but they remember especially our island's Romeo and Juliet.

Author's Note: I don't own the song More than Anyone by Gavin DeGraw

"Sir, wake up" a voice called to him.

James slowly opened his eyes. He looked into the eyes of a familiar brunette he hasn't seen since…

"Cindy" Sawyer asked confused.

"Sir, the plane has landed and everyone is leaving" Cindy told him.

"Plane" James asked, even more confused.

Then James got a good look at where he was at. He was in a plane. Oceanic Flight 815 to be exact.

Son of a bitch! It actually worked.

James got up and looked down the aisle of people getting off the plane. He spotted Jack approaching a confused Sayid. Just seeing those two made his blood boil. Damn Sayid! He gave him a chance to run and he goes shots little Ben. And Jack, god, don't get him started on him. Jack could have saved the kid instead he left him to die and Sawyer had to go take him to the Others and turned him into the Ben they knew and hated.

James was happy in Dharmaville. It was the first time in his miserable life that he was actually happy. He had a good life there, with Juliet.

Oh god, Juliet!

He could still remember Juliet falling down that hole, disappearing from the world. It was like a knife to his heart.

"Sawyer" a voice called out to him.

He turned around in time to see Hurley pull him into a bear hug.

"You're alive" Hurley declared happily.

"Yeah, I guess so" James muttered.

Hurley sees the pained expression on his face.

"Dude, I'm sorry…I didn't mean…"

"It's not your fault Hugo" James assured him.

"Do you think everyone remembers?"

"Well Sayid and the doc seem to remember. I haven't seen the others."

"I have, well, at least Kate, she was with the Marshall."

Damn! The Marshall. He forgot all about him.

Without another word Sawyer and Hurley left. Hurley sees his parents waiting for him. He looks at Sawyer, not wanting to leave him, but he just gives Hurley nod, letting him know its okay. Sawyer watches Hurley leave with his parents. Then he noticed good old Charlie boy helping pregnant Claire with her bag. They really did make a cute couple. Then he sees the Marshall walk pass him with prisoner Kate. They lock eyes for a second but he quickly looks away.

He wasn't going to look. Not again.

"James!"

Sawyer looks around to find the source. Standing a few feet from him was Juliet, the love of his life. He rubs his eyes, making sure that he wasn't dreaming. He looks up and she's still there. Before either of them knew what was happening they were running toward each other and holding onto each other for dear life.

"Oh my god! You're okay" Juliet said kissing his lips.

They kiss each slowly and passionately. He thought he would never kiss these lips again. James didn't understand what was happening but all he cared about was that he had his Juliet back.

"Jules? How are you here" James asked.

"I don't know. When I detonated the bomb I expected to be on the island but instead…"

"Wait! _You_ detonated the bomb" James asked surprised.

"I'm sorry. I thought…."

"It's all right. It doesn't matter." He puts a hand to her cheek. "None of that matters. You're alive that's all I care about."

When Juliet heard those words it made her heart skip a beat.

"Out of all the people that has come to my island, you two are my greatest accomplishment" a voice called out to them.

They turned around and see a man standing behind them, wearing a suit.

"Hello James. Juliet" he said kindly.

"Who are you" Juliet asked.

"I'm Jacob."

_Jacob?_

"Jacob? _The_ Jacob? You're real" Juliet stated shocked.

"I don't blame you for not believing in my existents. With Ben always lying to you almost all the time it's hard to know when he's actually telling the truth" Jacob assured her.

"I know you" James said, looking at him strangely.

"You have a good memory, James. The first time we met was at your parents' funeral. And to answer your next question, yes, I'm like Richard. I can't grow old" Jacob answered.

James knew he should find this strange and confusing, which it was, but after spending three years on that damn island he shouldn't be. Polar bears, monsters, time travel, people remaining young forever. That was considered normal by island standards.

"Wait. If we went back to the day that the plane was suppose to crash, why am I here? I should be on the island" Juliet pointed out.

Now _that_ was a damn good question right there.

"It's my thank you gift to you Juliet" Jacob answered.

"For what" Juliet asked confused.

"While you were detonating a bomb I was being killed by Ben. Since you restarted time, it never happened. I'm proud of you. Both of you" Jacob said to them.

"For what? Will you people for once give us a straight answer" Sawyer demanded.

"James, calm down" Juliet said, placing a hand on his arm.

James looks at her and then right away calm down. Jacob couldn't help but smile at the two.

"Haven't you ever wondered why I brought people to the island? It's because it's a place of miracles, where people who are lost or sick can get better. James' you lost your parents to a con man and spent the rest of your life trying to get revenge. You were alone, angry and miserable" Jacob turns to Juliet. "And Juliet, your ex-husband broke you and turned you into a weak individual who was scared of her own shadow."

James and Juliet hated to be reminded of their past. They hated who they were back then.

"But look at you now. Being on the island helped you become what you were meant to be. It made you strong, confident. It made you great leaders. It healed the wounds you've been carrying for so long. Someone I knew thought that people who came to the island brought nothing but anger, greed and destruction. I believed that people are not greedy, just misguided. You two have been really good for each other and if anyone deserves to be happy, it's you guys" Jacob said.

They watched as Jacob walks off to god knows where. They should have gone after him, but didn't. They felt like they didn't have to. Jacob wasn't their enemy. If it wasn't for him bringing them to the island, they never would have met. For that they'll always be grateful. And somewhere they thought Jacob knew that too.

"So what happens now" Juliet asked James.

"This" James said, getting down on one knee.

_Oh my god! Was he…_

"First of all, I want you to know that I didn't mean to look at Kate. I didn't mean to give you doubts about my feelings for you. What I felt for Kate back than wasn't love. The way I feel about you that is love. Juliet no one, not Jack, your sister, Ben, Goodwin, Jacob or hell, not even the gods themselves will love you more than me" James declared.

He looked her straight into her eyes and her very soul.

"Juliet, will you marry you?"

Juliet felt tears fill her eyes. She was half expecting for this to be a dream and she'll wake up on that damn island, but it never came. This was really happening. James, the con man that stole her heart, was asking her to marry him.

"Okay, Blondie, you mind giving me an answer anytime this century because people are starting to stare" James joked.

Juliet couldn't help but laughed. That was one of the many reasons why she loved. He could always make her smile.

"Yes! Of course I'll marry you" Juliet answered.

James had a smile that made the sun look like a flashlight in comparison. It was amazing. He quickly got to his feet and kissed her. He couldn't get enough of her kisses they were like a drug to him.

_**You need a friend**_

_**I'll be around**_

_**Don't let this end**_

_**Before I see you again**_

_**What can I say to convince you**_

_**To change your mind of me?**_

Not too far away Jin was having his own reunion with Sun. They watched the happy couple embracing each other. Sun was surprised by this, while Jin wasn't. After spending three years in the 70s with Sawyer he watched him grow into a good man.

_**I'm gonna love you more than anyone**_

_**I'm gonna hold you closer than before**_

_**And when I kiss your soul, your body be free**_

_**I'll be free for you anytime**_

_**I'm gonna love you more than anyone**_

Juliet and James finally pulled apart because they needed to breathe. They rested their foreheads against each other.

"Let's go home" James said.

"Where's that" Juliet asked.

"Home is where you are" James said, honestly.

Juliet felt she was going to cry again. She's never cried this much before. Not even when Ben refused to let her leave the island to be with her sister. But those were tears of pain. These were tears of joy. A joy she thought she could never have.

He takes her hand and they walk to baggage claim.

_**Look in my eyes, what do you see?**_

_**Not just the color**_

_**Look inside of me**_

_**Tell me all you need and I will try**_

_**I will try**_

_**I'm gonna love you more than anyone**_

_**I'm gonna hold you closer than before**_

_**And when I kiss your soul, your body be free**_

_**I'll be free for you anytime**_

_**I'm gonna love you more than anyone**_

As James was waiting for his suitcase Juliet looks around the faces in the crowd.

She sees Charlie talking to Claire. He was saying something that made her laugh. Maybe now they could have a future together. Aaron could have a mother and a father.

She saw Boone arguing with Shannon. She never met them but she's seen their pictures in the files the Others had on the survivors.

Then she sees Ana Lucia. She remembered how Goodwin thought Ana deserved to join them. Goodwin did have a soft spot for lost and messed one. She was proof of that. She watched as Ana hugged an older woman that she could only guess that was her mother.

Then her eyes fell on Jack as he picked up his suitcase. Once upon a time she saw Jack as her salvation, her way out of that hellhole Ben had kept her in for so long. She remembered kissing him. It was nice but the kiss was hollow. Jack didn't want her and Juliet was actually relief about that.

She felt someone wrap their arm around her. She looked to see it was James.

"Let's get out of here, Blondie" he smiled.

As they left the airport Juliet couldn't help but look over her shoulder one more time. Jack looks at her but she quickly looks away. She just got James back and she didn't want to ruin it just because she looked at another man. Why knew a simple look could complicate things?

_**Free for you, whenever you need**_

_**We'll be free together, baby**_

_**Free together, baby**_

Outside the airport Jacob watched as James and Juliet got into a taxi together. It was rare for him to be surprised and he had to be honest, James Ford and Juliet Burke together, big surprise there. Some people wouldn't understand how a con man and a fertility doctor could ever fall in love. When you're stuck on the island, facing the dangers that lived there, you become close.

"Good luck" Jacob whispered their way.

Then Jacob finally leaves, ready to bring the next group of lost souls to the island.

_**I'm gonna love you more than anyone**_

_**I'm gonna hold you closer than before**_

_**And when I kiss your soul, your body be free**_

_**I'll be free for you anytime**_

_**I'm gonna love you more than anyone**_

_**I'm gonna love you more than anyone**_

The End


End file.
